


Floored

by GhostDetective



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Attraction, Drabble, F/M, Forbidden Love, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 17:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15152216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Giles hit the floor with a thud and Buffy crouched over him, holding the wooden stake to his throat.





	Floored

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I've been watching my Buffy boxset and had a little lurk around this section of the archive, but I wanted to get involved in the fandom properly. :)

Giles hit the floor with a thud and Buffy crouched over him, holding the wooden stake to his throat. Giles fought to catch his breath. They had done this so many times before, but something felt different this time. Buffy’s closeness stirred something in him. Giles had always known of her power, only now it had become so much more real to him. Buffy’s breathing was even, but her eyes never left his. Her gaze was quizzical, drifting down to Giles’ lips. Giles’ eyes widened. Now he knew what was different. 

She had floored him, in more ways than one.


End file.
